Princess Sunset takes Pythor to the Present/It Feels Like Christmas/I Always Get Emotional at Christmas Time
This is how Princess Sunset Shimmer takes Pythor to the Present goes in Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol. Pythor P. Chumsworth: (sleeping) Sunset Shimmer: Pythor? Are you awake? Pythor P. Chumsworth: (woke up) Princess Sunset Shimmer, You're here too? Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Pythor, I came to tell you that you have denied generosity and never gave them reasons to show you generosity, Come with me. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Where are you taking me? Sunset Shimmer: To visit the Present. In the present. Sunset Shimmer: This is the present. Pythor P. Chumsworth: So, This is what would happen in Christmas morning. Jack Skellington: Alright, Everyone, This is going to be a spectacular Christmas this year as far as I know. Baymax: Merry Christmas, My Friends. SpongeBob SquarePants: Merry Christmas. Thomas: Isn't this the best Christmas or what? Percy: You said it, Thomas. Twilight Sparkle: A very fine Christmas. Mayor of Halloween Town: This calls for a Celebration! Then It Feels Like Christmas begins. Mayor of Halloween Town: It's in the singing of a street corner choir It's going home and getting warm by the fire It's true, wherever you find love It feels like Christmas A cup of kindness that we share with another A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother In all the places you find love It feels like Christmas It is the season of the heart A special time of caring The ways of love made clear It is the season of the spirit The message, if we hear it Is make it last all year It's in the giving of a gift to another A pair of mittens that were made by your mother It's all the ways that we show love That feel like Christmas A part of childhood we'll always remember It is the summer of the soul in December Yes, when you do your best for love It feels like Christmas It is the season of the heart A special time of caring The ways of love made clear It is the season of the spirit The message, if we hear it Is make it last all year It's in the singing of a street corner choir It's going home and getting warm by the fire It's true, wherever you find love It feels like Christmas It's true, wherever you find love It feels like Christmas It feels like Christmas It feels like Christmas After the Song. Princess Yuna: Best Christmas Ever. Snowdrop: I wonder if Emerald and Human Rarity are having fun. Sunset Shimmer: See, Pythor. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Where's Emerald? Sunset Shimmer: Oh, I almost forgot about that, Let me show it to you. In Fantasyland. Pythor P. Chumsworth: What's all this? Sunset Shimmer: This is where the Human Counterparts of all in Equestria are celebrating Christmas. Human Twilight Sparkle: This is the best Christmas Ever. Human Rarity: It certainly is, Twilight. Princess Twila: Are you enjoying Christmas, Nyx? Nyx: I sure am, Twila. Pythor P. Chumsworth: So, This is how your Human Counterpart and her friends celebrate Christmas with Princess Yuna and her friends. What happened? Sunset Shimmer: Much I'm afraid. Human Rarity: (coughs) Emerald: Are you okay, Rarity? Human Pinkie Pie: You look like you're sick. Human Rarity: I am sick, Pinkie. Human Sunset Shimmer: Oh dear. Human Applejack: Oh my. Human Rarity: (sneezing and coughing) Pythor P. Chumsworth: Poor Rarity. Sunset Shimmer: And here is when Discord's Human Counterpart celebrate Christmas while Chrysalis plans an evil scheme. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Go on. Human Discord: It feels great to celebrate Christmas. Human Discord begins to sing "I Always Get Emotional at Christmas Time". Human Discord: I always get emotional at Christmas time, That heavenly time of year. Whether I'm home with friends or out there bustin' heads, I'm blinking back a sad or happy tear. On February, I start seein' red and green. Brass knuckles tied up in bows. It's like a herd of tiny reindeer is prancin' round my heart. And I become the me that nobody knows. I laugh, I cry, I totally lose my cool. Oh me. Oh, my. I'm a Yuletide fool. This eggnog is so creamy (hmm) It oughta be a crime. I always get emotional at Christmas time. Tell old Saint Nicky I'm feelin' awful icky About the really naughty stuff I did. (I'm so ashamed.) After a beatin', I'll find myself repeatin', "Say 'hi' to the wife and kid. Don't forget." Human Chrysalis: I always get emotional at Christmas time Undoing so much good cheer. Whether I'm poisoning punch or setting dolls on fire, I try to fill the world with grief and fear. What fun to send each family a big surprise As gruesome as it can be. I might invest the boughs of holly with bugs from outer space, Or slide the local toy store into the sea. I laugh, I cry, I totally lose my cool. Oh me. Oh, my. I'm a Yuletide fool. To give the gift of chaos, What thrill is more sublime? I always get emotional at Christmas time. Human Discord: This year I'm taking More time to do my baking. You're always short on pumpkin. Ain't it true? Carefully choosing, Whoa! My card gets so confusing. I like the Cats with Santa hats, don't you? Both: I laugh, I cry, I totally lose my cool. Oh me. Oh, my. I'm a Yuletide fool. Human Discord: When fruitcake goes on sale, I'm spending every dime. Human Chrysalis: It's time to pass out candy canes I've dipped in slime. Both: So call me sentimental. It's a fact that I'm... Human Discord: A fool for trees with flocking. Human Chrysalis: En route to steal your stocking. Human Discord: I always get emotional at Christmas time. Back in Pythor's house. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Oh dear. I wonder what's going to happened to Human Rarity? Back in Yuna's clubhouse. Princess Yuna: (looking through the telescope) Rodney Copperbottom: See anything, Yuna? Princess Yuna: So far so good, Trixie is the only one left to show Pythor the true meaning of Christmas. Dusty Crophopper: You're right, Yuna. The plan is working with Trixie the last one. Princess Luna: Yuna, It's Time to Come Home! Princess Yuna: Coming, Come on, Snowdrop. Snowdrop: Coming, Yuna. Princess Skyla: We better get home too. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes